1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a baby carriage and particularly to improvements in a folding mechanism used in a baby carriage of chair type construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, baby carriages of various types of basic construction have been proposed and put to practical use. Among baby carriages of such basic constructions, there has been proposed one having a chair type basic construction. Further, there has been proposed a foldable version of such a chair type baby carriage.
However, such a foldable chair type baby carriage has many items that remain to be improved. More particularly, it is required, as a matter of course, that such type of baby carriage remains stable at all times when a baby is placed therein. Generally, when a baby is placed in a baby carriage, the feet are positioned forward and most of the body rearward. As a result, the center of gravity of the baby supported by the baby carriage is positioned in the rear of the baby carriage. Recently, baby carriages with a mechanism for reclining the backrest have often been proposed, and in such baby carriage, when the backrest is reclined, the center of gravity of the baby is moved further rearward. In such a situation, to stably support the baby, the carriage rear legs having rear wheels must be extended toward the rear to a relatively long extent. In conventional baby carriages, however, because of their construction having long rear legs, the folding of the baby carriage results in the front wheels attached to the front legs being positioned above the rear wheels and hence it is difficult for the baby carriage to stand by itself in its folded state.